Interludio
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Érase una vez una quimera y un ilegítimo que se amaban. Pero su amor estaba truncado entre lo que soñaron y la realidad.


**Los personajes del siguiente OS no me pertenecen, son de Laini Tylor, la historia es completamente mía. **

**Escena ubicada después de Días de Sangre y Resplandor.**

* * *

**Interludio**

**Érase una vez una quimera y un ilegítimo que se amaban. Pero su amor estaba truncado entre lo que soñaron y la realidad.**

Karou se encontraba sentada sobre una piedra gigante desde donde miraba al inmenso cielo acaparado por Nitid y Ellai, suspiró profundamente y, no solo unos pasos la alertaron de que alguien se acercaba, sino el inmenso calor, no sofocante, sino cálido, familiar, ese calor en el que se sentía segura la envolvió.

―Akiva ―murmuró, casi para sí, con nostalgia, con dolor, con amor, fracasando considerablemente en sacar esa palabra con odio. Simplemente agachó la cabeza y suspiró, rendida ―Akiva ―susurró de nuevo.

―Karou ―masculló él, con devoción, con esperanza, con amor. Verla sentada ahí, le traía recuerdos de antaño, la luz de las lunas hermanas la envolvía deliciosamente, dándole un toque angelical. Echaba mucho de menos admirar sus imponentes y hermosos cuernos, todo su cuerpo digno de una quimera Kirin, pero hace mucho que se había olvidado por completo de eso, ahora era ella, Karou, eternamente esa sería su alma, a la que él amaba, no importaba el recipiente en la que cobrara vida.

Pero ahora era diferente, su figura, tan frágil y cansada, le partía el corazón, deseaba poder desaparecer todos los conflictos que sus mundos estaban viviendo en ese momento, borrar por completo la batalla que estaban prontos a librar, y envolverla entre sus brazos, besarla hasta el cansancio, amarla en ese universo que tantas veces soñaron. Se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, deseando desde el fondo de su alma que no lo alejara, y su silencio lo reconfortó y le dolió al mismo tiempo.

Sentir a Akiva tan cerca le generaba un revoltijo de emociones, pero en ningún momento eran las que deseaba, las que creía correcto sentir, y se odiaba por eso.

Hizo la cabeza hacia un lado y ahí estaba él, contemplando en silencio junto a ella a su cómplice eterna, Ellai. Volvió la cabeza nuevamente hacia arriba y se decidió a hacer lo que hace tanto quería: tomar la mano de Akiva, sentir su piel, ignorando las marcas y confortándose con las sensaciones que le proporcionaba ese simple tacto. La suya se la había cubierto con un vendaje, por supuesto, no quería que en cualquier descuido sus hamstas se alzaran y le causaran algún daño a alguno de sus, ahora, aliados.

Akiva, que en un principio se mostró sorprendido, miró hacia la unión de sus manos e inmediatamente apretó el agarre, sintiendo una calidez exquisita inundar a su corazón. Empezó a acariciarle el dorso con su dedo pulgar.

―Quisiera odiarte, quisiera en momentos como estos, cuando estás tan cerca, llevar todo el dolor que siento por lo que causaste contra ti, y herirte. Pero todo eso pierde sentido y solo deseo tenerte cerca, abrazarte, tocarte, rememorar todo lo que vivimos, amarte sin tapujos. Estoy tan cansada, Akiva.

Un silencio le siguió a esa declaración, para que después, Akiva, la arrastrara hasta él y la abrazara fuertemente contra su costado.

―Ódiame hasta que ya no puedas más, es lo único que me queda, pues eso me demuestra que me amaste, y aún lo haces, yo me odio. Creí que te había perdido, creí que nuevamente… ―Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos de Akiva.

―No quiero que digas más, solo abrázame.

Karou sabía que por ahora se podía permitir eso, por ahora… en unas horas no podía dejar que la debilidad que el amor le proporcionaba la invadiera, está bien que ahora eran aliados, pero solo eso, su relación ya había pasado a ser historia. La esperanza de crear el mundo que tantas veces soñaron y crearon estaba viva, pero estaba segura que el sueño de vivir su amor con Akiva había muerto.

* * *

**Bien, que les ha parecido, espero con ansias sus comentarios. La segunda vez que escribo de algo distinto a Twilight… AMO A AKIVA, es tan bello. Esto va para mi hermosa Vicko.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
